1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optics and, particularly, to an optical fiber coupling assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber coupling assembly is preferred for use in data transmission between many electronic devices due to its high transmission speed and signal integrity. Many optical fiber coupling assemblies include a first optical fiber connector and a second optical fiber connector coupled with the first optical fiber connector. Each optical fiber connector includes a body having a number of blind holes, a number of optical lenses positioned on a light incident surface of the body, and a number of optical fibers received in the respective blind holes and aligned with the respective optical lenses.
In assembly, the first optical fiber connector is inserted into and coupled with the second optical fiber connector, and the first optical lenses are aligned with the respective second optical lenses. However, the two optical fiber connectors are easily damaged if often inserted into and pulled out of the optical fiber connectors. If this happens, the first optical lenses may not be aligned with the respective second optical lenses. This decreases transmission efficiency of the optical fiber coupling assembly and reduces the lifespan of the optical fiber coupling assembly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber coupling assembly, which can overcome or alleviate the above-mentioned problems.